Fan:Ulmomon
'Ulmomon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Ulmo is one of the Valar in the Tolkien legendarium. 'Appearance' The black shell across Ulmomon's form begins to crack and shift as the titanic ocean pressure contained within its data flows out toward the surface, releasing the true form contained beneath as numerous fractal code segments spiral up and harmonize together at last. It falls to 10 feet 11 inches in height, with eight red eyes positioned along the sides and front of the head in narrowed triangular slants. Black Digizoid shell-rings wraps around the sea-foam green hair flowing down to the middle back, holding it together and forming a rigid barrier against assault from behind. The nose is a set of flat slits toward the middle of the face, with a slightly sunken maw layered three times in a counter-clockwise pattern of spiked teeth, containing a long tongue at the back of the throat. The overall tone of the flesh has deepened to midnight blue due in part to the inch-thick layer of floor-bottom sea water wrapped over it like an aura, capable of further blunting elemental assaults as well as physical due to the titanic pressure contained within the water. Black Digizoid shell shaped like the skeleton of an eel stretches down from the collarbone to the left elbow atop the aura, with silver seaweed-muscles gather along and within the skeleton in imitation of skin, and a set of red jewels rest within the eye sockets. The mass of shell and bone extending from the right elbow enlarges and reshapes itself into a retractable spear trailing down to the gauntlet along the underside of that arm, increasing the weight and density. The gauntlet around the left arm fades as five holes emerge at the end of the fin there, with the most firm and solid set of proper musculature capable of forming from more rigidly set silver seaweed fingers around a set of very narrow, flexible bones. From the torso and down the legs combine together into a long silver scale lined tail, curling in on itself from the front. It is capable of being layered with denser water to form workable legs for walking upon land 'General Information' Having finally tamed the currents of the ocean data flowing throughout his body and calming the monstrous rage coursing in the heart, Ulmomon sees the world as the Maiamon first outlined him to, and he has become one of the greatest forces of war directed in the name of peace to walk the Net Ocean since. So long as the Net Ocean perseveres, Ulmomon will be capable of reformatting, no matter how grievous a wound he sustains in physical form. 'Miscellaneous' One of the Maiamon's greatest allies in the war against Elkormon and the Ragnisurmon-commanded armies beneath him, Ulmomon lent aide to the eventual destruction of the land about which the Symyl War took place and sank Ragnarmon itself to the depths of the Net Ocean during the final hours of conflict. 'Attacks' *'Voice of the Seas': Becomes as-to-one with the overflowing current of the Net Ocean and draws upon its strength for any endeavor. It puts immense strain on the mind and body for that time, but amplifies all aspects of output- defense and offense primarily, though speed too at a lesser degree above the surface. *'Gin Strand Containment': Calls up bands of silver-seaweed to bind a foe into position. The razors edge lining the seaweed can easily guillotine and sever their form if so desired. *'Grand Wave Cataclysm': Directs the currents together and brings forth a tidal wave of no greater than 100 feet. *'Apogee Tide': After using Voice of the Seas, Ulmomon can temporarily gather up one span of the Net Ocean's many sectors into a towering physical force one mile in height. It utterly drains what resources Ulmomon possesses, however, and can not be utilized more than once a month. *'Depth Evocation': After using Voice of the Seas, Ulmomon can temporarily bring forth and recreate a section of the Net Ocean upon dry land, replicating the attributes of that span perfectly and keeping it whole. *'Reformat the Drive': A mysterious process allowing Ulmomon to reconstruct his digital binary code back into the current evolutionary state rather than be reduced to a proper Digitama again after death. *'Mitigation of the Master': A water-based martial art utilized in a variety of ways, it can alter the currents of the ocean at any point and manifest them through its own form for devastating damage against opponents upon the land or in the sea. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction